1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for connecting the edge areas of thin-walled bodies together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to connect adjacent edge or boundary areas of thin-walled bodies placed close to each other by inserting screws or rivets in holes provided in the boundary areas. Aside from the fact that the placing of holes and the insertion of screws or rivets require a considerable manufacturing and technical outlay, there are also many difficulties associated with this procedure when such thin-walled bodies in the form of narrow or high housings are connected together.